The Only Hope For Me frerard
by IEROWEEN81
Summary: Frank's having trouble at home and school. Can Gerard help out?
1. Chapter 1

**Gerard's POV:****  
**"Gee? Gee, get up..." I woke to the sound of my brother whispering into my ear. I looked up at the clock, 7:45.

Mikey was bouncing around my room looking in my drawers and wardrobe before throwing random articles of clothing my way.

"What's up, Mikes?" I asked curiously watching as he almost tripped over my notepad.  
"Frank is coming over after school! Mom said he can stay for the weekend while his parents are in Italy." I looked at him, he obviously wanted me to hang out with them…  
"And I suppose you want me to hang out with you guys?" he stopped what he was doing and looked at me.  
"I doubt you have anything else to do, Gee. It'll be fun. Please?" Mikey was right. I had no friends so the only thing I'd be doing tonight is sitting in my room drawing and drinking. Mikey was the only friend I had, he may be my brother but he was also my best friend, we told each other everything.

"Come down, I made breakfast" Mikey called from the kitchen. _When did he leave my room?_ I threw my clothes on and ruched down the stairs "Is the kitchen okay?! Are there any forks in the toaster? Is-"  
"Everything is fine Gerard. I'm passed that, remember..?"  
"Yeah, sorry Mikes..." I picked up a slice of toast and a cup of coffee. "What's the time?" I asked as I realized my phone was still in my room under my pillow. Mikey looked at his watch, "half eight, why?" I finished my coffee and put my mug in the sink. "I need to be at school in ten minutes. I have to finish my art project" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to get my phone and put my eyeliner on.  
"You coming?" I asked as I re-entered the kitchen.  
"Nah Frank's giving me a lift about ten to." I grabbed my keys up off the table, "Okay, see you there!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

I got into my car and put a CD in-Black Flag, I couldn't be bothered to search for my Iron Maiden one and I didn't have much time anyway.  
As I pulled away from my house I realised that I had no idea who this Frank kid was, he must've been over our house before for mom to let him stay. I don't leave my room when Mikey has guests so I've never met Frank. I'll ask Mikey about him later... It'll be good to know what to expect from him considering I'm not very good with people...

I pulled up at my school about 5 minutes after leaving my house, I parked up close the building so I didn't have to walk very far. I grabbed my messenger bag and threw it over my shoulder then picked up my art folder.

I walked down the corridors keeping my head low and ignoring the pathetic calls from the jocks, no matter how early I got to school they always beat me there. I ran the rest of the way just in case they were following.

Once I got to my art class I took out my drawing-a beautiful girl sitting under a waterfall. She had jet black hair, a back tattered dress and black wings. Her skin was very pale, she was a dark angel, different and beautiful in her own way.-I began to go over the detail darker and then painted in the surroundings, the black and white angel was a beautiful contrast to the colourful background area. I put the painting at the back of the room to dry, I'll fetch it before I go home later.

The bell sounded for first period, I was free until third so I help out the teachers and took my laptop up to the library to study.

After around three and a half hours the bell for third period rang. I looked at my timetable, PE, great… I picked up my stuff and headed for the janitors closet. I opened the door and said hello to Jeff, the janitor. I helped him rearrange some of the boxes so I could hide behind them in case someone walked in during my time here. I really didn't want to go to PE, it's like Christmas time for the jocks, bags of footballs, basketballs, cricket bats and the scrawny 'emo' kid that can barely run properly.. I sighed, it wasn't easy but there was only a few more years left, then I'd be in art school, away from those jerks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikey's POV:  
**I had just finished washing mine and Gerard's coffee cups when I heard a knock at the door, I put the cups in the cupboard and walked over to the front door. I opened the door to find Frank standing there with two bags which I assumed were for the weekend _does he really need that much..? _I looked at my watch, 8:45 "You're early"  
"Yeah, I thought I'd come early and fetch my stuff"  
"Okay. Come in then, there's a spare room or Gerard's room is pretty big, I don't think he'd mind you staying there?" He'd been to my house before but I don't think he knew we had a spare room, it's in the basement, Gee said he's going to move into there when he's finished school. Frank looked confused, I'm sure I've told him about Gee before… "Can I stay in your room..?" He looked up at me hopefully. "Sure but you'll have to sleep on the floor, is that okay?" I only had a single bed and Frank knew that, but he was scared of the dark and I don't think he wanted my brother to find out. He frowned a little but quickly hid it. He's always had a tiny crush on me and I guess he was hoping to get to sleep with me for the weekend. "Yeah, Okay. Thanks Mikes" he sounded a little bit disappointed "you can sleep with me if you get too scared, okay babe?" I called up the stairs as he walked to my room to put his bags down. "yay! Uh... Sorry…"  
"Don't worry, Frankie, I know…"  
"Oh… I'm sorry…"  
"Nah, it's fine, should we go now?"  
"Yeah, sure. Come on" he smiled slightly.


End file.
